Can't Help Falling In Love
by gUILT-nA
Summary: Hinata's first day of highschool and already things are getting interesting. NejiHina!, LeeTen, kinda onesided NejiIno
1. Oh Noes!

**A/N:**Ok, so I just did this because I had a NejiHinafic inside me begging to come out!! - I love this pairing, not more than GaaIno, but it's close! I may not finish this though. Like I said, it wasn't really something I planned... I was bored in class and decided to start writing on it! There might be a second chapter, but don't hold your breath. If I get enough reviews though and people seem to like it, I'll consider it. Please no flaming of the Hyuugacest! If you don't like cousin/cousin relationships, why did you click on this to begin with? Thanks to all who do ship the pairing and I hope you enjoy!!  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_"Shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin?  
If I can't help  
Falling in love with you..."_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Hinata, are you ready to go yet?" Neji asked as he knocked on his cousin's door. He heard a thump, then a yes from the other side. The door pulled open and Hinata stepped out in her new school uniform. It was a black sailor fuku with a light blue bow and white trim to match their school colors.

"Th- thank you for walking with me to school Neji nii-san!" She said, taking her place beside him. He nodded looking ahead with his white eyes. Neji was in his new school uniform too.

Hinata couldn't help but notice the Japanese maple tree's leaves. Reds, oranges, and yellows, all signs of fall. She looked around, taking in the peaceful scenery. "It's just that... w-well it's my first day of highschool and I'm a l-little nervous. You already know what it's like so..."

Neji was only half listening. "You're welcome Hinata sama." He said, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. She was beautiful, no denying that. Of course, he never thought of her as his cousin, not exactly, though he would never say such things. Besides, he had a girlfriend! TenTen was good enough wasn't she? The best a guy could hope for.

Not only was she athletic and pretty, she had a soft side too. Any boy would kill to have her, yet Neji wasn't satisfied. "Say, Hinata sama-" He started, "what do you like in a boy? I mean... for a boyfriend." He turned his head so she wouldn't see his bright red cheeks.

She laughed lightly, "Hmmmmmm... What I like? I- it doesn't matter what I think." She sighed, looking down at her feet as they walked.

"Hinata sama. I would really like to hear your opinion." Neji answered, trying to act serious.

"I- I like a boy that is determined... and h- he is confident in himself." She thought about it for a little longer, then added, "I a- also like a boy who can laugh at himself every o- once in a while." She realized that exactly what she wanted, was a guy who was the complete opposite of her.

Neither had noticed that all of sudden they were at school. It was much bigger than Hinata had imagined, and now the nervousness came rushing back.

"Neji kun!" Came a shout from behind them. TenTen threw her arms around Neji's neck, glomping him. "Hey there Hinata chan!" She said, getting off of an annoyed looking Neji.

"H- hi." The girls exchanged welcome hugs.

"Hey TenTen!!" It was Lee, yelling all the way across campus.

"Come on Neji, let's go see Lee!" TenTen said, walking away.

"Alright." He answered, starting off in their direction. "You'll be ok, don't worry." Neji said, turning his head and glancing at Hinata. He half smiled, then followed TenTen. Hinata blushed, watching him leave.

"Hinata chan! Is that you? You look great!" She whirled around to see Ino approaching.

"I- Ino, are you nervous about the e- entrance ceremony?" She asked.

"More excited than nervous!" The blonde answered, "Let's go! It's about to start." Ino grabbed her friend's hand and they made their way into the building.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Run!"

"Get the ball!"

P.E. was her first class of the year and Hinata was sitting on the bench in her uniform, light blue bottoms with a white T- shirt. She wanted to play volleyball with the other girls, but she was afraid that she wouldn't be good enough.

"Hinata chan," Sakura looked down at her, "do you want to play? We need one more on our team." Hinata nodded nervously. "Well, come on." Sakura smiled and offered to help her up.

"Wh- what am I supposed to do?" Hinata asked, standing.

Sakura laughed, "Just hit the ball."

"O- ok." They took their places on the court. Ino served for the other team and TenTen spiked it over the net. "I've got it." Hinata said, running over to the ball. Suddenly, she slipped. A small scream escaped her lips as her ankle twisted under her.

"Hina chan! Are you ok?" Sakura yelled, running over to her friend.

"I- I'll be fine." Hinata flinched when the pink haired girl took her shoe off. Her ankle was swollen already.

"We need to get you to the nurse." TenTen walked up to them, helping Hinata to her feet.

"What happened?!" Neji dropped his back pack on the ground and hurried over to the girls.

"Where did you come from?" TenTen asked, a questioning expression on her face.

"I found him." Ino spoke up, trailing behind.

Neji looked really worried. "She hurt her ankle." Sakura answered. He got in front of Hinata and glanced down at her foot.

"It must be sprained." He said.

"We were going to take her to the nurse." Sakura told him.

He nodded, "I'll do it." Neji turned around and put his arms under her legs, lifting her up onto his back. Hinata squeaked as her feet left the ground. "You alright?" He asked. She nodded, blushing a deep red, then wrapped her arms around his neck.

When they got to the nurse's office, Hinata was almost asleep with her head on his shoulder. "Thanks Neji, I'll take it from here." Nurse Tsunade grinned as he put her down gently on the patient bed.

"I'd rather stay." He sat in the chair against the wall stubbornly. Tsunade shrugged. Neji explained to her what was wrong and she started to examine the ankle in question.

Tsunade bandaged it. "You should take her home now." She advised, looking at a drowsy Hinata. Neji picked her up again and they left out.

"We'll get your clothes first." He said when they were in the hallway. They went to the girl's dressing room. It was empty, so he went in.

"Thank you- nii san." Hinata smiled at him as he grabbed her shirt, skirt, and shoes out of the locker. It was difficult holding her on his back at the same time. Neji put them in her bag and hoisted it on to his shoulder. "I- I'm sorry if I'm too heavy..." She said. He laughed, it was his first laugh in weeks.

"You're lighter than the bag Hinata sama." He replied. She smiled, embarassed again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They arrived at her house in less than 15 minutes. Knocking on the door and seeing no one was there, Neji opened it and entered. He carried her as far as the couch, then laid her on it. "Where should I put this?" He motioned to the bag of clothes.

"My r- room, by the c- closet." She answered, sitting up. He carried it down the hall to the very last door. Hoping that if he remembered correctly, this would be her's. He was right. Crossing the cream colored carpet, he put the bag by the closet doorframe.

"Is there anything else you need?" Neji asked, standing beside her.

"N- no, I'll be ok by myself." She smiled.

"I could stay until your father gets home if you want."

She shook her head, "You h- have to get back to school. Besides, it's only a s- sprained ankle." He nodded.

"Alright." Neji leaned down and kissed her cheek, "Get well Hinata sama." Then he walked out, leaving her with a silent blush spreading across her cheeks.


	2. Happy Ending?

**A/N:** And so, this is the end of my short NejiHina! (Yeah, I know this chapter is short... oh wellz...) I personally loved it to tell you the truth. I don't normally like the things I write -.- I'm probably going to add little short side stories later on and add them as chapters, but this is the end of the main plot. If you want me to write a different NejiHina story, I'd be happy to! And of course, I love feedback... Oh, and thanks to those who reviewed! It was much appreciated!

**Disclaimer:** crap forgot to put one of these on the first chapter! Ummm... I guess we all know I don't own Naruto or any of the character's from the series I used for this fanfic... at least, I hope we know that.  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"N- nii san..." Hinata smiled with her hand held up to her cheek where he had kissed her. Why was this sudden _feeling _spreading through her? 

Could it be what she thought it was? Neji was her cousin! Yet did it really matter? 

It was clear to her now. This sensation was what she got whenever she saw Naruto- except much stronger and so much more sure around Neji.

She was... in love.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Neji!" TenTen ran up to him in the hall as the bell rang, "How's Hinata chan?" She asked.

"Oh, she's fine." They walked together outside. A slight breeze was blowing and the everything was peaceful.

"I don't mind being second sometimes..." TenTen said, breaking the serene silence.

"Huh? What are you-?" Neji glanced at her.

"You won't say it out loud but- there's someone else you like right?"

He looked down. "Even if that's the case..." She stopped, getting closer to him. As the maple leaves fell, TenTen slowly put her lips to his. Neji's eyes widened. She pulled away, expecting him to say something, anything that wouldn't confirm her fears.

Then, they heard a little wimper. Looking up, Neji saw Hinata staring at them, her eyes brimming with tears. "Hina... sama..." Neji took a step toward her, but she turned away and ran as fast as she could with her sprained ankle.

"Neji kun!" TenTen called after him when he started to chase after her. He just ignored it. 

It didn't take long for him to catch up with a limping Hinata. He grabbed onto her shoulder gently and she stopped. They stood in front of one of the beautiful maple trees, time seeming to slow down.

He wrapped his arms around her with her back still to him. "I'm sorry." He said, as her tears dripped onto his sleeves. "Can you- forgive me?"

Her shoulders were shaking as she cried. "N- Neji nii san... my ankle hurts..." Hinata turned around and leaned her head on his chest. He picked her up and she wiped her eyes.

He looked down and realized it was his chance. "Hina sama- I think I- love you..." Neji blushed.

She didn't seem shocked, but happy, "I'm really glad nii san!" Then she smiled brightly causing him to smile too. She didn't need to say it, because the light blush on her cheeks told him her feelings. He kissed her forehead, making her giggle. "D- does this mean I can't call you nii san anymore?" She asked sadly.

"You can call me whatever you like Hinata sama."

**End.**


	3. Teddy San

**A/N:** This is the first side story idea that came to me. It was too cute not to write! Even though I had my doubts about. I was feeling lazy, but I pushed through it so hooray! lol  
**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**_Teddy San_**

"Hinata sama, I told you, you can't come to school with your ankle still hurt." Neji smiled at her to soften the words.

"B- but nii san..." She cried, sitting up in bed, "I want to g- go with you." He laughed a little.

"You'll be alright until I get home." He looked around her room, "Here, just pretend that it's me." He said, picking up one of her old teddy bears and giving it to her. She squeezed it tightly to her chest.

Neji threw his backpack over his shoulder then left her alone.

Hinata hugged the bear again. "Hmmmmmmm..." She looked down at it, "You don't look like Neji nii san." He was just a plain brown teddy bear. Hinata stood up and limped over to her desk. Then she found her sewing kit along with some spare fabric.

She worked for 2 hours, then finally she was done.

"There!" She held up the teddy, looking it over proudly. Hinata glanced at the clock on her bedside table. It was only 10 and nii san wouldn't be back until 3. She sighed, rubbing her eyes.

Holding her new nii san in her arms, she flopped down onto her pillow. After only a few minutes, she was sleeping soundly.  
**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

The noise of the door opening woke her. Hinata opened one eye, then the other. "Hina sama." Neji said softly, running his fingers through her soft hair. She sat up slowly. He laughed a little, looking down into her lap, "I didn't know you would replace me so quickly."

"Huh...?" She mumbled sleepily, then realized what he was talking about, "Oh! My new n- nii san." She picked the bear up. It was now wearing a miniature version of Neji's clothes that she had made.

"I guess you don't need me anymore then." Neji teased. She gasped, still partially asleep and put her arms around his neck, dropping the bear entirely.

"N- no! You're my nii san..." She felt like she would cry at the thought of him leaving, of her not needing him.

"It's alright Hinata, I'm not going anywhere." He held her close, "Oh, I almost forgot." Neji pulled away and dug around in his backpack for a second. "I brought your homework."

She sighed, "Th- thank you Neji san." Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

"Hinata chan!" It was Ino. Neji got up and opened the front door for her. "Hey Neji! I came by to see how Hinata chan was doing." She said, smiling and holding a bouquet of flowers. From what he could tell, they were daisies.

"She's in her room." He led the blonde down the hall to Hinata's door. "I'll be right back Hina sama." Neji said from the doorway, then he turned around and disappeared from her view.

"So how has everything been going for you Hinata chan?" Ino asked, holding out the flowers for her.

"These are so pretty I- Ino chan. Thank you." Hinata smiled, "It's been-"

"Look, I know Neji is a pervert, so if he tries anything-!" Ino interrupted, making a fist in the air.

"I- it's nothing like that!" Hinata blushed, waving her arms.

Neji walked back in.

"I think I should go, get better soon Hina chan!" Ino said, leaving. Then suddenly, she popped her head back in, "And I like your Neji bear!" The blonde winked at her.


	4. LeeTen! Not Alone

**A/N**: Well, I like TenTen, so I didn't want her to be alone! I also like LeeTen anyway. My friend does too so she suggested that I write a little side story for them! I think the next side story will be the last. It just depends I guess...  
**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**_Not Alone_**

"Are you sure you're going to be ok?" Sakura asked, her hand placed comfortingly on TenTen's shoulder.

The brunette nodded.

"You know that I'm not the type who worries over boys!" They laughed as they walked to their next class. It had been at least two weeks since Neji had broken up with her, and even if on the outside she said she didn't care, inside it really hurt to think about him. Sometimes it showed.

TenTen sat alone at lunch. She didn't mind it, but then Lee plopped down beside her. "TenTen! Why are you by yourself?" He asked, obviously clueless, "Where is Neji?"

"We aren't together anymore." She answered casually.

"I see..." And she knew it was coming, "But why waste your _youth_ on one boy?" He jumped up dramatically, "And why-" She grabbed his arm and pulled him off the table before he could attract anymore attention. "Sorry." He said, making her laugh.

"No, it's ok." She smiled at him.

"Lee!" He looked up at Gai, standing beside them.

"Gai sensei!" Lee sat straight up and saluted him. TenTen rolled her eyes at the both of them, giggling. Lee and his favorite teacher...

"What's the problem here? Before I came over, TenTen looked a little down." Gai said, gesturing to her.

"Neji broke up with her sensei." Lee whispered, "I am here to cheer her up!"

"Great use of _youth_ Lee!" Gai shouted, doing a weird pose.

'No he didn't.' TenTen thought.

"Now that she looks cheered up, how about we go out to the track and run 400 laps?!" Now that she thought about it, Gai was right, she felt much better than she had all day. TenTen smiled to herself.

"Yes of course Gai sensei!" Lee stood up as Gai started to walk away. "Do you want to come with us TenTen?" He asked, stopping.

She shook her head still smiling, "I'd... rather not, but thanks anyway." She answered. So, Lee started to follow Gai. As she watched him, she finally realized- "Wait! Lee kun!" She jumped up, changing her mind.

"TenTen?" Rock Lee turned around as he heard her calling after him.

"Is it ok- if I just come and watch?" She asked. Lee nodded, then smiled. TenTen ran up next to him and grabbed his hand. They both blushed for a second, then continued to the track hand in hand.


	5. Pre White Day Day

**A/N**: This one is based on the Japanese holiday of White Day. If you've never heard of it I found a nice little definition from Wikipedia-  
_In Japan, Valentine's Day is observed by members of the female gender who present chocolate gifts (either store-bought or handmade), usually to a member of the male gender, as an expression of love. On White Day, the converse happens: males who received a "honmei-choco" chocolate of love or "Giri-choco" chocolate of courtesy on Valentine's Day are expected to return the favor by giving gifts, usually more expensive._  
I hope that explains it right! Anyways, enjoy yet another chappy!  
**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**_Pre White Day Day_**

Neji wandered around a jewelry store, looking at all the glittering jewels in the cases. Rubies, emeralds, and diamonds adorned the many necklaces and braclets. _What would Hinata sama like?_ He wondered, eyeing a delicate looking bracelet covered with sapphires. She didn't really like flashy things, but it was pretty right?

"Can I help you sir?" He looked up to see Ino behind the counter. "Oh Neji, it's you!" She said, propping her head up in her hands.

"Since when did you start working here? I thought you had a job at the flower shop." He raised his eyebrow, confused.

"Well, I did, but my father fired me." She sighed, "I was late once! ...maybe twice... Ah well, I decided I was tired of working with flowers anyway." The look on her face said that wasn't true. "And diamonds are supposed to be a girl's best friend right?" She smiled with enthusiasm.

"Sure..." He answered.

"So, what are you looking for exactly?" She asked.

"A... present..." Neji blushed, speaking through clenched teeth.

Ino blinked, "Well why didn't you say so?!" She laughed, "Who's it for?"

"Why would I tell you?" He shouted, blushing even more.

"I see," Ino narrowed her eyes slyly, elbowing his shoulder, "is it for Hina chan?"

Now his face was the brightest shade of red. To avoid further harassment from the blonde, Neji turned around and walked out as quickly as he could.

-**Flashback to ****Valentine's Day**-

"Hinata sama-" Neji called, walking into her house, "Are you dressed?" He asked, the very thought of her still in her underwear making his nose bleed.

"Hai Neji nii san." She said, coming out of the kitchen with an apron over her sailor fuku and what looked like a chocolate heart held in her outstretched palms. "It took me all m- morning, but I made this for you nii san." She said, blushing as he took it.

It had a cute little red ribbon tied on it, and it was clear she had put a lot of effort into his special chocolate.

"Arigatou Hinata sama." He kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm glad you l- like it!" She took off her apron and walked out the door with him.

-**End Flashback**-

It was almost exactly a month later, March 13th, and he knew he should've been thinking about what to get her instead of procrastinating the whole time. It wasn't like him, but it was hard **not** to put things off when he was with her. Now he wandered around the mall the day before White Day trying to find something she would love.

He finally went into a girly clothing store. "Neji san!" He turned around at the sound of his name and an annoyingly familiar voice.

"You again?" He shouted, his eyes meeting sky blue ones, "Are you stalking me or something?"

"No. I actually think you're stalking me." Ino said, flipping her long blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Don't be so full of yourself..." He mumbled.

"Hmph, I work here you know."

"What happened to the jewelry store thing?" Neji didn't really care, but thought he would ask anyway.

"I quit." She answered simply, "I couldn't stand to be around one more sparkly diamond that I couldn't have." She sighed. "Anyway, are you still looking for a present for Hina chan?"

He tensed up and glared at her. "Don't ask me that."

"Fine, fine. But can I make a suggestion?"

He nodded, "Whatever."

"Maybe instead of buying her something, you should take her out for dinner or something. At least, that's what I'd want my boyfriend to do for me." She sniffed.

_I don't think Shikamaru is that romantic..._ He thought, leaving her to wallow in self pity.


	6. Pre White Day Day pt 2

**A/N**: I'm sure you're wondering why I broke this story thing up into two parts. The answer- I just wanted to . That and I didn't want a side story to be really super long. So here's part 2!  
**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**_Pre White Day Day pt. 2_**

As Hinata walked down the sidewalk, she wondered where Neji was. When they weren't together she would always find herself thinking about him. She realized that it sounded a little pathetic, but she couldn't help it.

Maybe her first instinct was right. She was in love with Neji nii san, and there wasn't anything she could do or wanted to do about it.

Then she started daydreaming.

-**Hinata's Daydream**-

"Neji nii san!" She ran towards him through a field of flowers, a delighted blush on her cheeks.

"Hinata sama!" He was running to her as well, his arms outstretched.

-**Back to reality**-

She sat down on the sidewalk, with her arms around her knees, pulling them closer to her chest. "Hey there Hinata chan. What are you doing by yourself?" She looked up at her pink haired friend, Sakura.

"Oh- well, I'm not really sure!" Hinata smiled.

"Where's Neji at?" Sakura asked, sitting down next to her, "Don't think I haven't noticed how much time you've been spending together these past few months."

Hinata blushed light pink, "Y- you don't understand!" She tried to protest, "It's not l- like that..." After she said it, she felt really bad for trying to lie so unsuccesfully.

Sakura raised her eyebrow, then smiled and put her hand on Hinata's shoulder. "You can tell yourself one thing, but your heart will always be screaming another."

"Hinata sama and Haruno san?" Neji approached the two.

"Neji nii san!" Sakura watched Hinata's eyes light up as she saw him.

"I've got to go," Sakura said, standing, "take care Hina chan, Neji san." And she left them alone.

Hinata jumped up, a small smile still on her face. "Where have _you_ been nii san?" Excited to see him, she threw her arms around his chest.

"Getting ready for our date tonight." He answered, hugging her back.

"R- really?" She pulled away from him, staring up into his eyes, "We're going on a- a date tonight?"

"I realize that it's only the day before White Day, but-" She interrupted, as she stood on tiptoe to kiss him. The one thing he wouldn't be able to resist. He smiled gently at her.

This was going to be the best pre White Day day ever, just because he would be spending it with Hinata sama.


	7. The Date

**A/N**: I've decided to dedicate this new chappy thing of my NejiHina ficlet to the awesome PandaDragon for all of her support! YAY!! The reason I decided to continue this high school centric story is because (as Hali-chan pointed out) there aren't enough out there with NejiHina in it!! Anyway, I really tried **not** to make Neji seem SO out of character. Guess I'll get out of that whole OOC thing eventually. At least, I hope so... And I'm sorry it took so long for me to update! And for the shortness.

_Flashback  
_**Thoughts  
**  
**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**_The Date_**

"Did you see those shooting stars last night?" Sakura asked as she, Ino, and Hinata sat down at the beginning of class.

"They were so amazing!" Ino exclaimed, "What about you Hina chan? Did you see them?" Hinata blushed and shook her head. Though the truth was, she had.

_Neji led her up onto the roof of the school. It was the middle of the night, but being student council president had it's advantages. The moon was full but it didn't nearly outshine the brilliance of the millions of stars surrounding it._

_"Here we are Hinata sama." He said. She held his hand tightly. The view was amazing and in front of her were two bento sitting on a blanket._

_"Nii san! You... d- did all of this for me?" Romantic wasn't even the word for it all. She sat down at her place, smiling whole heartedly._

_But one look down at the bento and she was afraid to eat anything. The onigiri were falling apart, revealing gooey green stuff inside and the octopus shaped sausage was burned. '_**Poor nii san... he went to all this trouble.' **

_"Y- you made this yourself?" She didn't really have to ask._

_He frowned a little, "I know it's not as good as yours Hina sama, but it was the best I could do." Neji had never been an excellent cook, much less a good one._

_She smiled nervously and gulped, then picked up a burned sausage with her chopsticks. Putting it in her mouth, she chewed slowly. "It's..." She swallowed, "delicious nii san. Thank you!" She hated lying of course, but hurting his feelings would be worse._

_He almost grinned. Being appreciated was something new to him, but he liked it._

_Suddenly, Hinata's startled gasp made him stand up and alert. "A falling star... Look!" She cried, pointing, a look of childish fascination in her eyes._

_He relaxed, laughing a bit. When he looked up, there were at least twenty of them, beautiful trails of stardust tracing the night. "Hurry Hinata sama." He whispered, picking her up. She climbed onto his shoulders, and they watched the sky together._


End file.
